Coffee Talk
by Aldrean Treu Peri
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a hearttoheart when they spy each other at a little café on Fourth Street. Mamoru is down because its nearing Christmas time and Usagi has the strangest feeling to comfort him.


Coffee Talk

A frown creased the forehead of a tall, dark-haired young man as he tipped his head slightly in greeting to a waitress behind the counter and took a seat in one of the window booths, glad that the chill of the winter season remained outside.  Like the past few years, it was already early December and there was still no sign of snow, but Kami, it was _cold_.  The icy wind cut through to the bone, no matter how many layers of clothing one wore and it left the lips chapped and exposed skin tinged red, but at least the freezing rain had quit the day before.  The wild hope that most of the children had that the sleet would turn to snow had faded considerably after the first week or so.  The young man turned his cerulean gaze to another waitress who approached his table to take his order, smiling gently.

"Would you like a hot chocolate, sir?" She asked nicely, her honey-brown eyes bright.  She wasn't very old, maybe around his age, which would place her in her late teens, and she still had the good spirits of children, obviously pleased that Christmas was approaching.

"No thank you, I would like a coffee though,"

She nodded.  "Yes, sir, we've just put on a new pot so it may be a minute.  If you'd like anything else, just ask,"

He offered her a half-smile and glanced at her nametag.  "Arigato, Hoshi-san," He said and she walked back to the front.  He was pleased that for once, he had encountered a pretty young woman who hadn't thrown herself at his feet and batted her eyes at him while whispering sugary things into his ear.  It was refreshing and, though he knew he was probably giving himself a bit too much credit, it didn't happen often.  Of course, there had only been one woman to chew him out instead of swooning, and she frequently argued with him to this day.  They had gotten off to a bad start and he was actually enjoying their little spats, now that they both knew that neither of them really meant half of the things they claimed about the other.

'Hoshi …star …a pretty name for a pretty girl.' He sighed inwardly.  Another girl who would make a lovely wife to someone and be a wonderful mother and just another person that wasn't for him.  Rolling his eyes back in his head he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head and his fingers laced together.  He was bored, tired and not a little depressed.  Once again, he was alone during one of the seasons that just served to remind the unfortunate wretches in the world that maybe no one was in their future …maybe he was doomed to have no one forever.  He had boasted once to Furuhata Motoki, a young man working at the Crown Fruit Parlor and Game Center that loneliness suited him when the other had inquired about any women in his life.  Of course, in that simple phrase he had been both right and wrong.  Being alone didn't suit anyone, but he had always had trouble getting close to people, even if it was only in friendship and he honestly couldn't claim to trusting anyone, save for Motoki, and even then the blond young man didn't know everything about him.  He longed sometimes to have someone to confide in, to share his worst nightmares and grandest dreams, to hold in his arms and to be with forever, someone who could take his heart and never make him regret giving it up, someone who could heal his unseen scars and soothe away his fears and pains, someone he could trust fully and who would love him unconditionally and completely, he wanted someone to make him whole.

Closing his eyes, he scoffed at himself.  There were plenty of potential girls out there in the world, and Kami knew he could have many of them, but he didn't want any of them.  No one he had met could spur him to action to defend her, or touched him just so …any small, intimate little gesture that would signify that she loved him for him and not his looks or intelligence …nobody could make him feel _alive_.  Well, that wasn't entirely true …the slight young woman with the small buns of hair and the heart of gold had always made him feel wild and gleeful and ready to take on the world.  But none of the material girls, or even the sincerely interested girls had been able to make him smile just by thinking of the way their hair fell or how their eyes sparkled in a certain way, none had encouraged him to laugh and to let go of his reserves.  Before, he had been of the opinion that this was a good thing …now he wasn't so sure.  But then again, these doubts frequently rose around holidays of any sort, when people became more open about those they loved and such.

Maybe if he had grown up differently, with a family there to give him hugs for no reason other than because they loved him, with a mother to baby him and a father to ruffle his hair and to offer pearls of wisdom that could guide him through his current situation.  Even if the family hadn't been his own, things could still have been different.  Unlike most people however, he accepted that some things happened that no one liked and that the past couldn't be changed to write a happy ending for everyone.  He had grown up in an orphanage after losing his parents in a car accident on his sixth birthday and the first friend he met since that fateful day had left him afterwards, to face growing up alone and scared.  He had worked though and learned, and he had advanced far for one of his upbringing.  He had a small but nice apartment in a respectable neighborhood, he was of fair health and couldn't for his life recall the last time he had been sick, plus he had an interesting nightlife.  And that would have to be the understatement of the year.

Shaking his head ruefully, he smiled his thanks to Hoshi and tore open a little packet of sugar before putting in some cream as well and stirring the coffee.  He'd tried plenty of different combinations of coffee, from black to pounds of sugar and lethal amounts of cream and he'd come to appreciate half a packet of sugar and a half-cup of cream.  Motoki had been watching him strangely the whole while he experimented and had finally walked off chuckling and saying something about how he should lay off the caffeine after the numerous cups he'd drank that day to find the best of the best.  Motoki always had been a humorous kind of guy, har har.  

Lazily sipping his afternoon perk-me-up, he gazed around at the small, cozy café and dinner.  It was a nice, quiet little place, only about half-filled by customers talking softly to their companions, discussing their plans and the like.  Most of the people were his age and older and it was a welcome change from the noisy hustle and bustle of the Crown.  One of his classmates from the Moto Azabu School of Excellence worked here, a girl named Naoko, and he had promised to stop by some day.  Naoko was another sweet girl, the one he had nodded to upon entering, and she was friends with Motoki and his girlfriend-turned-fiancée as well.  His spirits drooped a bit more, as all the others, she wasn't the one for him, as smart and friendly and understanding as she was.  He was beginning to become resigned to his fate.

The door jingled merrily, signaling another new arrival and he turned to look outside, his pensive gaze coming to rest upon the brooding sky where thick and heavy clouds hovered ominously, teasing everyone below with the prospect of actual snow and not the drab rain.  A familiar voice chimed by the counter and his brow crinkled as he felt a warmth he knew well radiate from the woman-child standing just inside the café, her honey-golden hair pulled up in typical odango style and her eyes of lapis lazuli glittering with so many emotions that he longed to feel again.  A smile quirked his lips despite his dismal mood and he wiped it from his face as he shook his head slowly and turned again to the window, feeling for some reason, almost happy.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi was extremely pleased.  School was still in session, but only for another week or so and the youmas had been ridiculously easy to defeat of late.  This was one of the first afternoons she had free of senshi meetings and shopping with Osaka Naru, one of her first best friends.  Since the first day of December, she and Shingo had been civil to each other, even helpful sometimes, as was tradition in the Tsukino household, and she smiled as she thought back to when they were younger and how December had been the only month they had gotten along all year.  But they had been growing up since last year, when Shingo turned twelve and she two and a half years older.  It was both sad and wonderful, not arguing with her younger brother over every little thing, but that didn't mean that her tongue wasn't sharp.  Oh no, Hino Rei and Chiba Mamoru kept her in tip-top fighting form – verbally – and so loosing the rivalry of childhood was lessened by the spats between herself and the Shinto priestess and the conversations with the high school student.  She had recently begun to dub their encounters as conversations for it was the only time they spoke to each other, never mind if it was all in insults, and for some peculiar reason, she found herself enjoying every moment of it.

She greeted the waitress behind the counter warmly, having met her through Motoki and Reika some time ago and soon befriending Naoko as well.  "Busy day, Naoko-chan?" She inquired politely, rubbing her hands together to return the warmth she had lost on her trip there.  She had opted to visit Naoko as she told the other woman she would do and had decided that this day was as good as any.  She hadn't really wanted to run into any of her friends, be they senshi or not, and so the Crown had been out of the question.  As much as she loved them, Usagi did enjoy having a day or so to herself.  Besides, something had drawn her to the café on Fourth Street and it wasn't just that she knew it was where Naoko worked.

"I must be Miss Popular today, Usagi-chan," Naoko noted amusedly.  "You're the second person to drop in and see me today.  It was thoughtful of you,"

Usagi's interest was pricked.  "Oh?  Who's your other visitor?"

She could have sworn that Naoko's eyes had taken on a gleam similar to Aino Minako's, Motoki's and Reika's when it involved any form of matchmaking.  "A certain baka you know, Chiba Mamoru."

Usagi fought back a yelp of surprise and joy and knew that her cheeks were stained pink.  "Is that so …is he still here then?  I haven't had a good fight in a while.  I think he's been avoiding me." She didn't have to pretend to pout.  "How can we be enemies if we fall out of practice?"

One of Naoko's brows rose and she smiled knowingly.  "How indeed …" She poked Usagi's nose lightly.  "He's sitting by the window in a booth …looks kind of lonely …you might want to think about spreading your Christmas cheer." 

Usagi looked suddenly guilty.  "I couldn't, Naoko, I stopped by to see you, not Mamoru-baka.  Besides, he probably wouldn't want to see me anyway …he looks like there's something on his mind and it doesn't appear to be a happy thought.  He looks so sad …"

Naoko took advantage of Usagi's preoccupation with gazing at the young man in question and snaked a leg out in front of Hoshi, tripping the other waitress and causing her to spill a tray of dishes.  "Oh my!  I'm sorry, Usagi, but I can't talk, this may take awhile to clean up.  Go on and brighten his day," She encouraged, shooing the hesitant girl in Mamoru's direction.

Usagi looked suspicious as she glanced at the mess on the floor but finally decided that Naoko wouldn't have caused such a mess on purpose and so she offered her friend another smile and walked over to Mamoru slowly.  She cleared her throat in an effort to catch his attention and frowned when he wasn't drawn back to reality.  Coughing delicately into a hand she watched him for a reaction.  The guy was like petrified stone, his stormy blue eyes distant as he stared off at nothing, a faint curl of steam rising up from the mug of coffee on the table and Usagi finally gave up on gaining an invitation from him and sat herself down instead.

 "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san," Usagi greeted as Mamoru turned from the window, his eyes reflecting surprise and doubt, as though he couldn't believe she had just sat down and said hello to him.

He cleared his throat hesitantly.  "Odango."

"Baka," She replied haughtily.

One of his eyebrows quirked up.  "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Usagi frowned.  "I know what that is supposed to imply, Mamoru-baka, but what on earth does it mean?!  Why would the pot call the kettle black and why is the pot black in the first place?  I don't get it!"

Mamoru stared at her for a long moment and Usagi clearly saw a laugh wanting to bubble free, but he only smiled.  "You're really something, Odango Atama," He said at last.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or what?" She demanded, getting frustrated.

This time, the smile even reached to his eyes.  "Take it as you wish, Odango."

"Fine.  Be that way.  I don't know why I came to sit down over here anyway," She lied, crossing her arms over her breasts and looking to the window with her nose turned up into the air ever so much.

"Me either, Odango," His voice wasn't as joking as it had been and Usagi looked at him through the corner of her eyes as he took another sip of coffee.

"You know, Mamoru, there's such a thing as human decency.  It wouldn't kill you to be nice and polite once in awhile.  Who knows, you might just like brightening peoples days …you really ought to try it."

He sighed softly and signaled for the waitress to come over to their booth.  "You'd be the expert on that, wouldn't you, Usagi?" She frowned prettily.  "Hoshi, could you bring a hot chocolate for Usagi?  My bill."

The girl nodded and turned to Usagi who was looking quite startled.  "Whipped cream on that?"

"Umm …er, sure!" Usagi replied brightly.  She glanced back to Mamoru after the girl left to see him watching her curiously, his head at a slight angle as he cradled his chin in his hand.  "See, Mamoru?  That's just how easy it is!"

"What?"

Usagi laughed.  "Being courteous, silly!"

A goofy little smile spread on his face.  "Oh.  I guess so.  Actually, you just looked cold, so I thought it would warm you up.  Besides, you like hot chocolate, don't you?"

Usagi put a hand to her forehead and shook her head slowly.  "You are baka." She remarked kindly.  "Sometimes you don't need hot cocoa or the sun to warm you up, sometimes all you need is someone to be there for you.  You aren't very used to this, are you?  Though I must say, you're pretty good at it!"

"Arigato, Usagi, that means a lot to me."

"See how good I am?" She giggled happily.  "It's the easiest thing in the world, Mamoru, much easier than being all mean and nasty to people 'cause you've got more friends to lean on and more people are there to help you with problems."

"Would you …be willing to just listen to my story, Usagi?  Would you not pity me if you knew?  I don't think I could stand it if you showered me with pity." Mamoru started, gulping.  Hoshi set the hot chocolate down and left again without saying a word, somehow sensing that this was a critical, private moment between the two.

Usagi reached out and took his hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.  "I never said you have to make me your confidant, Mamoru, this is entirely up to you, but I promise on my eternal joy that I will grant you naught but compassion."

"Arigato, Usagi, that means more to me than you could possibly know." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, scouring his mind for a way to begin.  "When I turned six years old, my parents and I went for a car ride into the country to celebrate …I can't remember exactly what we had planned or anything from then really but …there was an accident.  The car sailed off a cliff and my parents were killed.  I survived somehow with only minor injuries and amnesia.  I grew up in an orphanage and I only made a few friends until the day came when I was old enough to live on my own.  I've been alone ever since the accident, for the most part, and I'm sure that my parents loved me …but I can't remember a thing about them.  To be quite honest with you, I wasn't even sure my name was Chiba Mamoru …I still don't know for certain." 

"Oh, Mamoru, that's unfair.  No one should have to grow up without a family.  Everyone deserves to be loved and pampered and happy …how can _I _bring the light to _your_ day?"

Mamoru looked slightly uncomfortable, almost nervous as his brow crinkled into a frown and he smiled slightly.  "Well, Usagi, it seems to me that just your presence can scatter the clouds.  All you ever have to do is be here and you can make my day jovial and bright.  Sunny little odango, able to banish the darkness with a single hug, able to break down the barriers with a kind word …able to inspire a lost, hopeless young man to discover within himself the capacity to love, with a single kiss."

Usagi turned a lovely shade of magenta and her eyes fell to the table as she dry-washed her hands in her lap, squirming from the praise.  A daring gleam manifested in Mamoru's eye as he gently lifted her chin to coax her into meeting his gaze.  "There is just something about you, Usa …something special and warm and nice." He paused and let a dashing smile grace his handsome features.  "You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how," He quoted from 'Gone With The Wind'. 

Her face was absolute innocence as she smiled shyly and murmured,  "What a novel idea …have any referrals?" She slurped the whipped cream from her hot chocolate in one move, getting some on her nose and quickly licking it away.

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head slowly.  "You _are_ a wonder, Usa," 

She sipped at the cocoa thoughtfully. "You should do that more often, it suits you," Usagi chimed suddenly, her head tipped at a slight angle as she observed him.  A baffled look flooded his face.  "Laugh, silly, and smile and …and …be chivalrous and sweet.  You have so many endearing qualities that you simply refuse to let others see.  So what if your past was less than perfect?  It's the present that matters now, though the past has shaped who you are today, it's this day and tomorrow that will form the future.  Be true to who you are and you shall succeed."

Mamoru licked his lips hesitantly.  "I never knew you were such a wise person, Odango.  Beauty with a heart and mind, indeed, you are the needle in the proverbial haystack.  But of course, every rose has a thorn," He polished off his coffee in one last gulp and met her gaze evenly.

"You just happened to grasp me by the stem, Mamoru-baka, you ought to have watched the flower bloom instead of provoking its simple, yet effective wrath.  Some things in life are best to look upon and not touch."

"But how can one help but dream and hope and long to be touched by your warmth and to enfold you in one's arms in return?  How can I even live from now on by only watching the flower blossom and dazzle so many an eye and be contented to never take you into my arms and endow upon your bewitching lips the gentlest of touch of mine lips?"

"A poetic soul, Mamoru, one could scarcely believe you are the selfsame baka who breathes life to my ire and misses the soul-felt embrace of my heart." Usagi could not readily recall when the conversation had turned to so delicate a topic and she felt as though she could drown in the sincerity of his compliments and suggestions.  She knew that she had all but told him straight out what feelings she harbored for him, but she was lost in the delicious knowledge that the words that had spilled from his lips conveyed much the same meaning.  Like every so many a time before, they were arguing, but somehow this argument was much more fun and meaningful and not quite as maddening as their other encounters.  She rather thought she could get to enjoy arguing with Mamo-chan about love, calling upon all she knew to top his words with her own.

Unlike before however, this casual banter stuck in her mind and it was all the sweeter for her heart to taste.  "I cannot readily decide, fair lady, if the moon suits you more or the sun.  Lack of vanity would suggest the modest moon, however the zeal for life and love and the radiance of your glow cry out the sun …you are a celestial entity of untold splendor, bearing so precious a soul and so bountiful a heart that none can escape the lure of your perfection."

"The man doth speak too much of matters that cannot be.  A child of pretty features and boundless compassion perhaps, but an angel or goddess?  Hardly so."

"The lady doth protest too much!  For surely such a keen eye can see that no mar can denounce the specter of proud and beautiful life."

"Oh, come now, Mamoru, a lady is graceful and demure, I trip over nothing whenever I walk and often am overcome by tears.  Who would dare presume such a fledgling woman as I to be what you have spoken of?"

Mamoru sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  "How can one fault you an occasional stumble if such an action presents the opportunity for me to capture you in my embrace?  Forgiveness is as ready within your heart as the unconditional care offered all, tears do not suit you, my dear, but everyone must weep at some point in life.  Besides, without the tears to wipe away, how could one such as I ever hope to cradle such a treasure within my care?  Oh, what I would not give to be the one to bring the sweet dawn of a smile to your face and to banish your sorrow with so tender a kiss, to persuade the happiness within your heart to explode into the world,"

"You know …" Usagi began coyly.  "All you ever had to do was ask,"

Mamoru's eyes widened and he grinned slowly.  "My darling love, who so captivates my waking moments, enchanting my every dream at night, would you be so dear so to bless my lips and grant my wish in partaking of a soft, coveted kiss?"

"Why, Mamo-chan, by the side of yourself you have shown me today, I can do no less but check for myself to see whether that tongue is honeyed indeed." Her eyes swept to the window as she escaped the confines of the booth.  "Wouldst thou journey yonder with me to exhilarate in the magic of the season?" She inquired, taking his hands within his own as she pulled him from the seat, leaving her now-cool cocoa unfinished.

"Indeed fair maid, if thou will submit to my most cherished fantasy,"

"How could I ever refuse, Mamo-chan?" She asked sweetly as they waltzed past the counter, tossing Naoko a few yen as Usagi winked at her.  Mamoru held open the door and Usagi slipped her hand from his and darted out into the world, twirling about gaily as the snow fell softly and silently to the barren earth until Mamoru caught her up in his arms and nuzzled his nose with hers, kissing the corner of her mouth chastely.

"Usako," He murmured before trailing butterfly kisses from her temple to her chin as he lifted her into the air and spun slowly around and around as their lips met and locked, a thousand tastes and emotions washing over their senses as they celebrated their newfound love in a winter wonderland all their own until the Fates obliged their unspoken desires and time stood still.


End file.
